Broken Then Healed
by Tohshi
Summary: Life sometimes throws curve balls. Death it seems does too. Learning to live with an irreversable choice, Alex must adapt to a new world and a new body. This is a slice of life piece that follows a human turned pony as they adapt to Equestria and their new body.
1. Chapter 1

Broken then healed

By Tohshi

CHAPTER ONE

"See I told you they were real!" exclaimed Lyra as she leaned back in her chair and swiveled to face the other pony in the room. "And you all thought I was crazy! Gosh, go on about Bipedals, and someponies think you need to be locked up."

A large display through which a crowd of humans could be seen wandering a mall oblivious to their onlooker took up much of their basement. Bon Bon stood shocked for a moment. For all the years she had known her curious friend, she had thought her to be quite eccentric. Came with the whole being an artist. To have her theories proven acurte was a bit of a surprise.

"Well to be fair, it's not like you had proof till now. Besides we never locked you up. Nor would we," stated Bon Bon. "Though it's scary to think of how right you were."

"Even I have to admit I was strangely prophetic with that one" Lyra shot back at the beige pony. Turning back to the screen, her horn started to glow and her brow cinched with concentration. "Let's see if we can get a different view. Hmm can't seem to get it to move. Well, let's try something else."

I ran the washcloth back and forth across the counter top. Work was slow, and it had been all week. I guess what do you expect with the economy the way it was. The counter was already clean but I wanted to look like I was doing something productive, the boss was there, and I was a bit paranoid with him around. He had been a bit short tempered for a while now.

Popping his head around the corner from the back room of the Taco Bell, the boss called to me, "Hey Alex, would you come here for a second?"

Turning from the counter I deposited the washcloth into the sink behind me and walked into the back room. He was sitting at the computer. My boss had made a carrier out of Taco Bell. It was a fate that I was hoping to avoid but with my job prospectives being the way they were it seemed unlikely that I could find anything better right now.

"Yes, sir?" I inquired.

"Well I got bad news and there isn't a way to sugar coat this. Profits are down and we can't afford to have as many hands on deck as I would like to have. Sorry Alex but I am gonna have to let you go. Stop by next week on Thursday to pick up your last paycheck," he said not even looking at me. For a man who had so much time in this job he was still very awkward about firing people.

"Ok," I mumbled at him. Off to the side Veronica gave me a sorrowful look, but continued on with her work. I had liked working with her but we were nothing but acquaintances. No my heart lay elsewhere. I slunk out the backdoor of the Taco Bell. It was quite back here but now it felt so awkward being in the employee only area's of the mall.

Stumped on what to do next I sat on a bench for a while to think. Rent was due soon and I just lost a good four days of that check. I didn't think it would be enough to cover the rent. What was I going to do? Melody and I would figure things out though.

"So do you think you can help me move the view around?" Lyra inquired of the purple pony who had joined them in Lyra's lab. Lyra was having trouble containing her frustration about her spell work. She was by no means a slacker when it came to magic and this problem was proving well beyond her. At least her former schoolmate, the Alicorn of Magic, lived in town to help with things like this. The two of them had never been much of freinds while they were in school but Ponyville seemed to have been good for both of them. It was nice to call her a friend now.

"I don't know if I can," responded Twilight Sparkle. Her horn was lit with her magic as she poked and prodded the spell. "It's hard to tell if the view is of the location or following just one of them, and honestly I don't fully know how you manage to view this to begin with."

"Well the idea came to me just a few hours after the Tirek incident. Not really certain where the idea came from but figured maybe they were on a different dimension. Different wavelength. But either way I channeled sensory magic through the two crystals there and vibrated the magic till it attuned to this world. At first I thought it didn't work. Had been pretty certain that I had messed up the spell but it cleared up with the fiddling."

"I will have to study this for a while, maybe try to replicate it before I could say for certain but it may not be possible for me to change the view point. As I said earlier this could easily be attuned a specific one of them instead of the location," said Twilight.

"Well thanks anyways, Twilight. I wouldn't try replicating it yet though I can't shut it off and it seems to have put a damper on my magic," Lyra said.

My job search had been going badly. The last three weeks had given me only one interview. Melody had told me time and time again not to worry. That work would come eventually. That it was just that it was spring and that most places weren't hiring. Despite her efforts I had started to freak out about money. Melody still had her job but we were likely to loose our apartment if I dint' find something soon.

The ding dong dong of Melody's grandfather clock reminded me that it was time to start dinner. I had taken up all the household chores. It seemed only fair. Her mother had help us cover the bills that which Melody's paycheck hadn't covered. I really like Mrs. Smith. She had been so much help for the two of us this last few years. After I had left my dad's house he didn't seem care as much anymore and rarely stayed in contact. I had gotten halfway through preparing that night's dinner when the phone rang. It was Melody's ring tone. I smiled as I walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello," a strange voice answered on the other side. "Is this Alex?"

"This is him," I replied. My brain fought between two conflicting ideas. Maybe she had just lost her phone but I had a feeling that wasn't the case. "How did you get Melody's phone?"

"I am from General Hospital, downtown," the voice stated. "There was an accident."

Lyra sat watching and crying for hours. She hadn't left the room in a day. Bon Bon who sat next to Lyra sat comforting her while she cried herself. Their Biped was still up on the screen. Twilight had come by and tried to talk Lyra out of the room, and had only succeeded in further promising help in attempting to contact this other side.

The two worlds were quite different Lyra had noted, though they also shared a few similarity. The funeral procession was unmistakable for what it was. Her Biped hadn't left his house and it had been three days. It hurt her to see somepony in so much pain. To see him be so alone. Mixed in with her sadness was a frustration and anger that had been brought on by his world. How could so many bipeds let one of their own be so alone. Did they not care for one another?

Lyra's aura engulfed her horn as she once again as she repeatedly attempted to send a message through the viewport. The book Twilight had given her of communication spells didn't contain an interdenominational spell, so Lyra had been trying the only ones she capable of casting to try to contact the Biped, to no avail. All it was acomplishing was giving her a head ache as spell after spell failed.

A small knock on the door and Twilight came walking into the room her saddle bag laden with scrolls both new and old. She had a look of determination on her face. Lyra knew that Twilight was as invested in this as she was at this point. It had grown far beyond a simple curiosity about strange new creatures and into one of needing to save somepony from the dark clouds that surrounded them.

"I let myself in. I hope you don't mind," Twilight said. The sight of her friend's state saddened her. Lyra was showing the signs of magical exhaustion. "I brought over the most powerful communication spell I could find I was gonna try that now if you don't mind, Lyra."

"Do you think this will work? He has gotten worse," Lyra said. "We have to save him."

Nodding her head, Twilight began to cast her spell. A brilliant glow filled the room as Twilight poured as much as she could into her spell. Again her spell failed. Even Twilight was starting to feel the frustration at the magic's refusal to cooperate.

"I am sorry. I will have to fiddle with the spell's matrix to see if I can't integrate it into your spell. Why don't you go get some sleep, Lyra, while I do that," Twilight stated calmly.

Lyra tried to protest but Bon Bon dragged her marefriend of to their bed for some much needed rest. Hours passed to no avail. On the screen, though something had changed. The Biped had left his apartment and had headed up to the roof of his large building.

Lyra came stumbling back down to the basement. She brought with her some sandwiches that Bon Bon had made for her and Twilight. She didn't really feel like eating but every bite felt so right that she ignored her brain's protests.

"Maybe he is getting better he left his room," Twilight said hopefully. She grabbed one of the sandwiches with her magic and started to munch on it.

The spark of hope danced in Lyra's eyes as she nodded in agreement. Change had to mean improvement, right?

There wasn't anything left. Nothing. I stood on the edge looking down and although fear should have ruled me a strange sense of peace was all that filled me. Twenty stories should be more than enough. Images of her face flashed through my mind. Hmm maybe I will see you too. And I took the step off.

Though my mind told me that the fall would only last a few moments, it seemed to take much longer than that. The wind was strong but not as much as I had expected. I felt like something else had grabbed me and was pulling me up trying to stop my descent. Still the ground was about to embrace me one more time. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die but so far all I could think of was going to see her. And then for a second there was pain and then nothing more

"NO!" screamed Lyra. Her horn lit up a brilliant but light green aura engulfing it. Her magic hit the viewing spell and for half a moment lingered there before bursting through it. Why it was working this time was beyond Lyra but she didn't even give it a second thoguht. Her magic engulfed the falling biped.

Abandoning her lunch to gravity, Twilight burst into action. Her magic surrounded and blanketed Lyra, at first attempting to break the connection though her friend's will was steeled. She turned her magic to the view point. Maybe there she could stop her friend from hurting herself.

"He's going to die! I have to save him." Lyra shouted at Twilight. The aura of her magic glowed brighter than it had ever before as she poured more magic than she had ever used before into her spellwork. It was too late though as the bipedal boy hit the ground. Everyone winced at the imagined thud. There was still time though thought Lyra. She could still save him if she could just bring him to her for healing.

Despite her friends stubbornness, Twilight continued her attempts to sever the connection between Lyra and the boy. Snaking out into the other world following Lyra's own magic, Twilight's magic made it to the other world. Her magic mixed with Lyra's engulfing it. This was not a simple task but one that the Alicorn of Magic found easy enough. Yanking on Lyra's magic, Twilight tried to sever the connection once more or at least pull her friends magic from this other world. Her friend was more powerful than she had expected and so Twilight tapped into her vast reservoir of magic, connecting to her element. Rising into the air as her magic came pouring out of her. Twilight pulled Lyra's magic back first from the body then from that world. It didn't come alone. With one last tug the two's magic popped back into their own world.

As the light faded from Twilight's eyes where once stood a screen into a different world floated a dimly glowing light engulfing in a blend of purple and green magic. Coming to her sensing after a brief mental stumble, Lyra realized her folly. Her magic had only brought his spirit. Turning to Twilight, she stated with an exhausted tone, "We have to make him a new body. I can't let go yet I have to save him. Please?!"

"I will try."

For a second she just paused and stared, deep in concentration. Coming back out of her thoughts, she turned to Lyra, and explained, "I don't have any of his old body to build off, I will have to make him a new one from what we have here. I need a piece of you, something special to make him a new body. After all it takes two to make life."

A confused Lyra sat there looking at her hooves. The light switched in her brain and she understood, replying, "Go ahead. Whatever you need. Please just save him."

Gathering all her might, Twilight began to channel the power of the cosmos. Both her eyes and horn started to glow and she rose from the floor once more. Reaching out with her mind, she took from Lyra a piece of her, and then combined it with a piece from herself. Grabbing a hold of the boy's spirit she buried it inside the amalgamation of hers and Lyra's. And then she poured magic using the small bead as a baseline to build upon. Pushing her magic to its limits, she created a body.

As the swirling and brilliantly bright magic subsided, a final burst of light emanated from her work. Twilight collapsed from exhaustion from the effort. The light faded fully revealing Twilight's work. Upon the floor laid a small pony. Her ribs were visible through the lilac color fur that covered her body, and on her head through the scruffy though short and almost white purple hair protruded a horn.

Bon Bon ran over to Twilight. Scooping up Twilight's head, Bon Bn gently cradled her friend's head. Twilight whispered, "Get...Celestia...Spike."

Gently setting Twilight's head down she looked over to Lyra who stood standing over the new unicorn. After a brief moment she ran out of the house to go find Spike.

Standing there dumbstruck Lyra whispered, "It's a filly."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Voices filtered through my throbbing head. I only caught bits as I faded to and from consciousness. Small, starved, miracle. Opening my eyes only brought a blinding light, which caused me to fade out again. Waking again I just laid there with my eyes closed drifting between sleep and consciousness. Hours, days, years, or seconds passed I couldn't tell everything was a jumble. I couldn't even think straight for more than a moment. Finally my head started to clear, but still I sat there and left my eyes closed. I wondered if I was dead. I should be. No way I lived through that fall. No way. Yet I didn't feel dead. Though I guess I don't really know what it felt like to be dead.

At first it was painful to open my eyes as the light was far too bright but after a few moments and lots of blinking, my eyes seemed to adjust and the pain subsided. Even with some adjustment the room seemed excessively bright. The light filtered through a white lace curtains that covered the window in front of me. As my head continued to clear I could start to feel the ache of my muscles. All of them seemed to be screaming as if I had some how ran a marathon but the soreness was not limited to my limbs but everywhere. I spent a few moments trying to move to no avail before I just let the world fade away once more.

Waking with a startle, I jerked my head up but the movement was painful. My head hit the pillow once more. It was a good pillow. Perfectly fluffy that my head sank into it. The light from the window was much less bright now. Ignoring the pain for a second, I took a quick glance across the room. There was a book shelf that was neatly packed with books. My eyes fell on the flowers that were behind me. They were strange ones that I didn't recognize. Despite this they were quite beautiful. The door had a window with blinds over it that were drawn down. Except for a painting of a meadow on the windowless wall the room seemed more geared towards function than anything else. A strangely shaped bench caught my attention for a moment. Why was it so deep and yet so short for the back rest?

Hunger reared it ugly head but I didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. I must have been in a hospital whcih meant that someone would be around eventually. In the mean time if seemed pertinent to take stock of myself. As I tried to fee my arm from the blanket that it was caught under I came to a strange conclusion. My fingers were gone. Panic would best describe what followed next. Even when it came free from the infernal sheet of fluffiness, that didn't assuage my fears. No they only intensified when instead of a hand there was a hoof. Overcome with panic I faded to black.

Coming to once more. It had been more times than I could keep track of. For a moment I just sat there trying to wake from the nightmare that I had found myself in. Opening my eyes having steeled myself for disapointment I found wonder instead. Standing over me was a horse that must have been well over nine feet tall at her head. Her hair flowed outward in a pastel rainbow of blue, green, purple, and pink. I had never seen something so beautiful, it was like a sunrise in horse form. From her head sprouted a long horn and I would have missed them if they hadn't fluttered at just the right time but she had wings on her back. Her eyes though, were like looking into an endless depth of compassion flowing through them towards me. In just her eyes I could tell she cared for me, loved me though she knew naught of me. Tears poured out of my eyes as I tried to comprehend her splendor. And then she spoke.

Her voice, deep and soft, pierced me through, as she whispered, "Hello little one."

She paused for a moment letting me bask in her light for a second. Her presence alone seemed to ease my aches and pains. And for a second I forgot my sorrows. Melody. Her face flashed in my mind, and all peace was shattered as the darkness in my soul came crashing in. My vision blurred and darkened. Melody why would you tear my heart out? Why did you leave me? Hastening its beat, my heart imploded. I tried to back away, pushing with all my legs on the bed away from the mare standing before me, not in fear of her but unworthiness. I, the dark and festering sore of the world, should not dare be so close to her perfection.

The perfect one lowered her head and nuzzled me, and whispered, "There there, I know it hurts. Let out your sorrow."

I reached up with my arms or what ever they were anymore, and held her head as I let my sadness pour from me. And so we sat there for a while till my tears had ran out and sleep took me again.

When I woke again, the aches in my limbs seemed to have lessened. A strong breeze blew through the window, lazily playing with the curtains. Hours had past and darkened the light from outside cast shadows across the room. On the bench sat a green unicorn with pale hair. It seemed so unnatural seeing her sit like a human. I wondered if she could speak too. Eh that would have to wait. I wouldn't want to wake her. Still I stared for a while watching her breath. Some part of me felt connected to her, that she mattered even though I didn't know why.

Hunger reared its ugly head. It was time to see if these strange limbs of mine were good for something. Pushing myself up, dizziness filled my head and vision. It was strange feeling a light purple fur covered arm as your own. Everything was so different as I looked over myself. Nearly white hair fell into my vision and with it I noticed a horn just barely vissible poked out of my forehead. I reached up to touch it and found that I could feel it. Too much presure and it sent waves of pain throughout my head. I decided to leave well enough alone. Turning to my back legs I looked at the strange gangly limbs. My knees were much too high up and my ankels were not really ankels anymore. A tail matching in color to my hair protruded from my backside. Also something seemed to be missing between my legs.

Not wanting to think about that, I tried to stand. The soft bed made that impossible. So instead I scooched till my arms hung off the bed. Pushing off with my legs, I fell towards the ground. Which just so happened to be a bit further down than I had guessed. A resounding thud echoed through the room, as I landed head first on the floor. Damn. My horn throbbed from the impact, filling my head with pain. Feeling defeated, I sat there on my back with tears forming in my eyes for a while.

Getting up, I stumbled towards the door. I fell more than once on the way. My legs just didn't seem to have any power to them even when they did what they were suppose to. I was feeling drained after just this small of a walk. Standing in front of the door, a second problem occurred to me. The handle was a round door nob, which was a bit above eye height. I didn't trust my back legs enough to stand upright to grab the doorknob nor did I relish the idea of trying to open it with my mouth. Defeated I slunk back to the bed but it was much to high for me to get back into. Not wanting to sit on the cold floor, I stumbled over to the bench. Either I was quite small or the green pony was very big. The door told me that I was the one who was a bit odd. The bench was low enough that I could just barely push myself onto it. So I sat watching the green pony and waiting for someone to come help me.

Slowly and quietly, a mare with a nurses hat pushed her way into the room. I turned my head to look at her. For a second worry covered her face as she looked at the empty bed. Turning to leave, her worry dissipated as she spotted me on the bench. She whispered to me, "You shouldn't be out of bed, little filly."

With a few short steps, she scooped me up. Bracing me on her shoulder, she quietly slipped over to the bed and laid me there. Still whispering, she asked, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"Uh...very...sorry," I replied back, in a high pitched and almost squeaky voice. I blushed at the sound of my voice, so very unmanly. I mean the whole body was very unmanly but the voice was what really made it sink in. It bothered me much more than I wanted to admit.

"Oh you don't have to embarrassed," she softly cooed. "Everypony gets hungry. I will be right back. You stay here, and I will go get you some food. Okay?"

I nodded to her as she turned and headed out the door. A few minutes later she reappeared with a tray of food, balanced on her back. She set the tray upon the nightstand, and helped prop me up with an extra pillow from within the nightstand. Picking up the tray with her mouth, she popped out some legs from beneath it and placed it in front of me. A bowl full of oatmeal and a glass of water. Saliva built in my moth as it took all my will power to not just slam my face into the food. I fumbled with the spoon for a minute before giving up and just chowed down with my mouth.

The nurse barely held in a snicker. I paused at her reaction, part of me telling me that she was judging me. That I must be some poor beast that can't even use a spoon. But my hunger overwhelmed my doubts, and I continued anyway. Having devoured half of the plate as fast as I could, my stomach started to protest.

"You didn't have to rush," the nurse whispered with mirth in her voice.

Laying my head back I relaxed for a moment before trying reach for the glass. With both arms, I precariously held it and tried to take a sip. My mouth was pushing the glass out of my grip, so I tightened my grip. Too much.

With a crack and a burst of pain, the glass shattered, spilling its contents all over me. Shit. Now she's gonna yell at me. My mind was racing and I couldn't think straight anymore. Despite the pain in my arm it was fears of being abandoned that ran through my head.

"Oh no," the nurse stated. She ran to the door, and shouted, "Doctor!"

I started to fade away. My head was light and I couldn't really keep track of anything going on around me there were blurs of bright colors that seemed to dance around me. There was these amber pools that caught my fading mind for a second. I could feel a new wave of pain shoot through me and then some tingliness overcame where my wound was. The world faded out.

My head hurt. Fluttering open, light poured into my eyes once more. The green mare's face fills my vision. A brilliant golden glow engulfed her horn. Her beautiful amber eyes sorrowfully stared at my face. Wet droplets splashed onto my face as she cried above me. As if seeing the sunrise, her eyes started to light up and the clouds of sorrow were chased away. She gently caressed my face with her nose, smiling as she did so. It was a weird gesture but I craved her touch for some reason.

"Now, Miss Lyra, you can put her down. The bed is clean now," stated some unknown voice. "Besides you should be resting yourself. I told you to lay off the magic for a while – " He sighed. "– though I guess its good you were here."

Lyra blushed as she gently laid me down, and the glow in Lyra's horn subsided. A brown unicorn, with a stethoscope slung around his neck and he wore a lab coat, stared sternly at Lyra. She winced at his stare like she was about to get yelled at.

"Sorry, Doc. I will try to get some rest," she stated, dejectedly. "Though, is it fine if I just rest here? Somepony is supposed to be watching this one," – she nodded her head in my direction – "and I would prefer to be the one to do that."

"That is fine, as long as you don't use anymore magic today okay," the doctor replied. "I will have the nurse bring you a cot, I don't want you to be sleeping on the bench."

"Thanks, Doc"

I watched as he walked away closing the door behind him. Turning to Lyra, I watched her. Was she full grown? Did she know what I was? Or where? Or where I came from? Nausea crept its way back into my body. What if she knew what I did? Did I steal the body of her child? Will she hate me for that? I would, no I do. How could I be so careless? The heart raced as my thoughts grew darker.

"So whats your name?" Lyra asked.

"Alex," I whispered.

"Well, hello, Alex. My name is Lyra. And how are you holding up there?" Lyra inquired. Concern smeared across her face as she brushed some of my hair from my face.

"Fine." I whispered back. Nausea greedily ate at my stomach. She wouldn't care. Not about me. Not really.

"Fine? I don't see how you could be fine," said Lyra, her voice soft. "I don't know what you're feeling but I do know what you've been through recently. I was there for part of it. Now come on, tell me how you're really doing."

Nausea had ate my entire stomach, and seemed to be working his way up to my brain. Opening my mouth, the words seemed to catch themselves on my tongue and refused to escape for a second. As Nausea continued his climb though, the words escaped as if running from his horror.

Spilling from my mouth, "No, your right I am not fine. I should be dead. There is a part of me that wants to be." – tears start to flow from my eyes – "I 'woke up here in this weird body and now a talking pony is trying to talk to me and I hate my voice, and I can't get things right. I broke that glass. I bet that nurse hates me now I ruined her bed sheets, and I broke her cup, and now she hates me, and I miss Melody, and my heart hurts and..."

My tongue got tangled in my mouth, stopping my rant. Sharp and fast, my chest pulled air into me as panic got to my brain. I couldn't keep track of the world anymore but couldn't fade from this pain.

Lyra's hoof rubbed my head as she leaned her head down next to mine. She whispered to me, "Its alright. Everything is gonna be fine. I am here for you, and I won't be leaving you. Now don't worry about the sheets, stuff happens, okay? And the nurse doesn't hate you."

Nausea released his grip, as Lyra's hoof did her work. Slowly my tears stopped.

"Now there. Let's see if I can answer some of your questions," she said with an air of certainty to her. "First off, while your body may be weird to you, I am pretty certain its just a normal filly's body. Sorry about that by the way, I was trying to save your life not give you a new body but that was the only way. When you jumped I grabbed you with my magic and pulled. Well, the only thing that came with was your spirit, so Twilight made you a new body out of bits of her and me. I think mostly her. You look like her, well except for the eyes, those are my eyes."

Stopping for a moment, her eyes drifted away from mine. She just stared off into the distance. Our eyes met again, and she started up once more.

"Now I don't want to overload you with information yet but I guess I should get some of the important stuff out of the way now. You are now in the land of Equestria, a land filled with ponies like me, and well, now you. Here there are no Bipedals –" I gave her a confused look "– what ever you were before. Either way, this will be your home now. Well not here specifically but this world. I can't send you back. You don't have a body to go to, on your world, not anymore. So I hope you will be fine with living with me."

I truly had no where else to go, and Lyra had been very nice so far. I nodded my head in agreement. I just hoped she wasn't gonna lock me up, or worse.

"Well that makes me feel better," Lyra stated, taking a breathe of relief. "Now I can't take you home today the doctor said earlier it would have to wait till tomorrow. And well that was this morning so lets hope your little accident didn't delay that."

A knock on the door, followed swiftly by the nurse who brought a cot with her. She set it up, and said, "I know that you probably have allot to talk about but both of you need to sleep so lights out in ten, okay?"

"Okay," Lyra replied.

The nurse left and Lyra hopped onto the cot. She pulled the pink blanket that came with the cot over her and stared at me.

"I bet your pretty tired why don't you try to get some sleep," she whispered to me.

I nodded my head at her. Closed my eyes and took her advice. Sleep found me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wind blew against my face. Rays pierced the dawn as the sun climbed over the horizon. The chain link fence rattled in my hand, as I leaned out ward over the top of the building. There laying at the base of the building was my dead body, blood pooled around it. My hands slipped and I fell towards my other body. It turned over and looked at me, its eyes black and its mouth open wide with gnashing pointy teeth. He grew and reached out to me. No longer falling I ran away from the horrifying visage of my former self. He was faster. My sides burned and ached as I struggled to go faster, to escape from the monster that chased me. My face slammed into the ground as I tripped over my useless pony legs. The monster now on top of me picked me up by the tail and dangled me over his gigantic maw. Rows upon rows of teeth glistened, waiting anxiously to tear into my flesh. The monster dropped me and darkness engulfed me as I screamed.

The hospital room can into view, as my eyes were cleared of my visions. Lyra stood next to me, her arms grabbing ahold of my shoulders, gently shook me. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead to my ears. My labored breathing slowed, and I looked at her. The floodgates opened and tears flowed from my eyes.

Lyra scooped me up in a large hug. She gently whispered, "It's alright it was just a dream. Sssshhh, it's gonna be fine. Just breathe." – My tears slowed – "There we go. Feeling better?"

"Yes," I replied. Her warmth beat back the panic, and I calmed down.

Light flooded into the room, brilliant and bright. Lyra's cot was folded up and stuffed into the corner under the window. On the nightstand was a glass of water. My throat, dry and sore, nagged at me. Sitting up, I reached for the glass then paused. I turned to Lyra, and asked, "Can you help me get a drink, please?"

"Of course," she cheerfully replied. Her horn glowed yellow again, engulfing the glass in her magic. She levitated the glass to my mouth. I took a drink, my throat thanking me for relief.

"Was probably for the best," she said as she levitated the glass back to the nightstand. "Wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday now would we?"

I shook my head as my reply. Hunger gripped my stomach once more, as if the water had simply woke a beast. Ignoring his demands, I crawled from under my blanket. Still Lilac. It was starting to grow on me. Literally as well.

"As soon as the doctor comes and checks on you we can leave," Lyra said to me. "I heard Twilight woke up today. We should visit before we leave, Okay?"

I nodded. My mind wandered. How was I gonna support myself? I couldn't expect Lyra to do it, that would be unfair to her. She didn't ask for me to come here. I would have to find a way to take care of myself. Wait why was Lyra saying Twilight woke up today. She had said that Twilight had made my body. What was wrong with her? What if creating my body she hurt herself? It was my fault. I knew it was my fault. I hurt her somehow.

My panic starting to build I tried to stand up to go find Twilight, wherever she was, to help her. I had to. Once again the bed proved traitorous so I flopped back onto my belly.

Lyra laid her hoof on me, and said, "What's the matter? You looked panicked."

"Is it my fault Twilight is here? In the hospital?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes. I already knew the answer. Of course it was my fault. I had hurt her. I shouldn't exist I kept hurting people.

"No," Lyra sternly told me. "Well sorta, but not that you had a choice. Really the blame belongs to me. I couldn't bear to see you go. When she created your body it took allot of her magic, much more than I could ever conjure. The doctor said that she had just exhausted herself and that all she needed was some time to rest and she would get better. It happened to me though not as bad. Pulling objects, even once as mass-less as a spirit, through dimensions takes allot of effort."

"Honestly I have no idea how she managed to create your body. I mean there is a spell to let to mares have a child together, but that still requires your typical pregnancy. But what she did was beyond that she took that basic spell and combined it with some sort of aging spell, or maybe she just used that as just more instructions to manifest a new body out of thin air. Still to do so would require massive amounts of energy, and I don't know if even Celestia herself would have enough juice to do that. Really impressive magic there though, I guess that's what you get when you have an alicorn who is the living embodiment of Magic. And friendship."

Bewilderment masked my face. My brain tried to grasp what she had just said. The idea that someone could just manifest a body out of thin air was insane. My knowledge of physics was shaky at best, but I did know of the Law of Conservation of Mass. Maybe the physics worked differently here.

"Oops," Lyra said. "Sorry about that sometimes I really get into stuff. I guess that probably was a bit much all at once there. Either way long story short, don't blame yourself for Twilight's spell of illness."

"Okay," I whispered though my guilt had subsided but not vanished.

"Now, your hair is such a mess let me comb it for you," Lyra stated. A brush floated towards my head, engulfed in her green aura. She gently brushed out all the tangles that had formed in my hair in the last few days.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The doctor from yesterday walked in while levitating a clipboard. He stopped at the end of the of the bed.

"Good to see you're both up," he said. "Now I just have a few instructions for you Miss Heartstrings. I want you to get plenty of rest, I know you're going to be busy taking care of your young one here, but don't forget about your needs. Your magic isn't a full still so no major spell casting. Levitation shouldn't be a problem though."

He paused to flip the page over on his clipboard.

"Now as for the little one. She is going to need lots of rest I recommend bed rest for the next couple of days still. Also she needs to eat small but frequent meals, preferably with plenty of protein. So lots of beans and tofu."

"Also you should avoid crowds and other ponies for a while. Her immune system is probably not running at full, which means no school, at least not until I get her fully inoculated. It's likely she will catch a cold over the next few days, so make sure you have cough medicine on hoof. And she needs to get some light exercise every day no more than 20 minutes of walking."

"Any questions?" he asked finishing his lecture.

"Not really," Lyra responded.

"Oh, one more thing: I will need her back here in a week to get her vaccines," he stated. "And a general checkup."

"Okay," Lyra replied. "I will make an appointment with the secretary before we leave today. Is it alright if we visit Twilight?"

"Yes. The princess is receiving visitors, but don't stay for long. She needs her rest and I bet her friends will be visiting soon. One of them went to fetch the others."

The doctor turned and left. Lyra's magic engulfed me and she levitated me onto her back and we walked out of the door. It was just a short trip down the hall. Turning at a door she magicked it open and there a lavender unicorn with wings, whom I assumed was Twilight, sat reading a book on her bed. Her horn glowed and the books pages seemed to be moving themselves as she read at an impossible speed.

"Hello, Twilight," Lyra said.

Twilight looked up startled. She set her book to her side and said, "Oh hello, Lyra. I didn't hear you come in. So we need to ta –" Our eyes met and she paused for a second "– Oh hello. You must be the one Lyra saved. What's your name?"

"Alex," I muttered. "I'm sorry. I caused you to be sick. I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"Now, now. There isn't a need to apologize. I would have done this for anyone," Twilight stated, her mirth showing. "I am just happy to see you're alright. You remind me of one of my friends."

She levitated the book to the nightstand next to the bed. The room was decorated in a similar fashion to how mine was.

"Lyra can you put her on the bed. I want to see her in her entirety," said Twilight.

Once again Lyra's magic engulfed me, and she placed me on the foot of the bed. I blushed as she looked over me. Her eyes seemed to study in great length every part of me. This body was weird. Her eyes told me that. She thought I was wrong that I shouldn't be. I buried my head in the mattress.

"Twilight, you're scaring her," Lyra stated, exacerbated. "Your spell worked perfectly."

"Sorry," Twilight said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure that I made your body right. First time I had ever tried to do something like that."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"So either way, Lyra," Twilight said. "What's your plan for Alex? I will understand if you don't want to keep her. It wasn't really your choice when I saved her. If you aren't up for it, I can take her for a while. And talk to Celestia. She will find Alex a nice home, more permanently."

Lyra didn't want me. I shouldn't be surprised. I wouldn't want me such a useless person such as myself. Nausea swallowed the stomach in one bite, and move straight on towards my brain. Tremors spread through my body. Tears stream once more down my face.

"Now, Twilight," Lyra angrily stated. "I know that you mean well, but please stop trying to give poor Alex here a heart attack. I will be keeping her, if she is alright with that. It's my fault she is here, and I will take full responsibility. Besides I don't think I would trust you with taking care of her."

Twilight blushed as she realized her mistake. Her horn glowed and she picked me up with her magic. Hugging me, Twilight patted the back of my head gently as tears continued to stream down my face.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Twilight said. "I shouldn't have said those things while you were here. I bet you're confused and scared. That was mean of me, and I am sorry."

Soon my tears dried. Lyra levitated me onto her back.

"We have to get going," Lyra stated. "I want to get out of here before your friends get here. I don't want to expose Alex to too many ponies yet. The doctor said her immune system might not be up to snuff. Oh, say hi to Fluttershy for me, please."

"Well, okay. Thank you for coming by I will come and visit once they let me out of here. And I will."

Exhausted after my outburst, I had a hard time keeping awake as we walked to the receptionist. I failed and sleep took me.

"We're home," Lyra shouted.

Awoken with a startle, I looked around. A small cozy room was to my right. Filled with a large brown couch, which faced the fireplace, and a coffee table it left little room to walk save for in front of the fireplace. The room was aglow from the multiple windows on both exterior walls. The hall way in which we were standing when down a ways, ending with a staircase on the left and an open door through which light poured. To the left through another arch was a massive dining table which took up most of the room in which it stood. It could sit at least ten. Another door could be found on the far back side of the dining room. The rooms green colored walls soaked in the light from the multitude of windows.

"I'm in the kitchen, Honey," shouted a voice from inside the room beyond the dining room.

Laying me on the couch, Lyra said to me, "I'll bet you're hungry?"

I nodded.

"I'll be right back," Lyra said. "I'll go get us some food from the kitchen."

Lyra pranced over to the kitchen. As she disappeared into the kitchen, she said, "Bon Bon, what do we have..."

Obscured by distance I couldn't make out what she said. My stomach snarled at me. I hope Lyra doesn't take too long.

"You almost killed yourself," shouted Bon Bon, or at least I was pretty certain that was who it was. "You spend almost a week at the hospital, and tell me to go home on day one. You magically create a foal, with Twilight Sparkle. Who you also got hospitalized. And when you come home your only concern is stuffing your face?"

Quiet murmuring could be heard from the kitchen. Followed by a large smack, and an owww.

Bon Bon was very angry. I hope it's not my fault. I didn't want to have piss off everyone I met, or in this case hadn't met yet.

After a minute a cream colored mare, who had a pink and purple mane and tail came out of the kitchen. She set a plate on the table. Prancing over to me, with a large grin plastered over her face. Dread crept into my heart.

"Why don't you come over to the table, okay Honey?" Bon Bon asked. "We wouldn't want to get crumbs everywhere, now would we?"

I shook my head and stumbled off the couch. No crumbs on the couch, that might cost me my head. My gait had improved since yesterday. I only fell over once. Climbing into the chair, which Bon Bon had pulled out for me, was a chore, though my efforts were rewarded with one of the most delicious looking half sandwich I had ever seen. Hunger had put a lens over the world but I cared not. Half grabbing, half shoving I lifted the sandwich to my mouth and began to consume it. The salted humus went well with the whole grain bread and the lettuce and tomato were very juicy.

"Lyra, dear," called out Bon Bon. "Why don't you come out here and eat your sandwich too."

Groaning Lyra came out of the kitchen levitating a plate on which was a triple decker sandwich filled with onions, tomatoes, olives, and pickles.

"That might be a bit overboard," Bon Bon remarked at the sandwich.

Lyra shrugged her shoulders as she sat down across from me. She took a large bite out of the sandwich forcing a pickle to slide out from the sandwich.

"You know how much I love your humus. I just can't help but make a big sandwich when we have three flavors to choose from," Lyra stated with a level of gravity that far out reached the topic at hand.

"Well whatever as long as you finish all of it," Bon bon said as she returned to the kitchen. She returned shortly with a platter on which three glasses sat, filled with lemonade.

"Might want to change her glass to a metal one, Bon Bon," Lyra said. "Alex doesn't have the best grip, she broke the last glass she tried to hold."

I blushed. The bandage on my wrist a stark reminder of the consequences of that event. Bon Bon returned with a new cup for me and a wet rag. Finishing the last bite of my sandwich, I reached for the cup. Both hands pressed against it. Condensation formed on the cup made my attempts futile.

"You have to grip it," Lyra said. "Just push your hoof against it and grab. All ponies have a bit of magic in them it lets them grasp things with their hooves."

Pressed my hand, wait hoof, against the cup. Closing my eyes I saw my hand, I just grabbed with that gripping the imaginary cup with my hands and lifted. It worked. The lemonade was quite sweet, though I preferred it to be more sour. Placing the cup back down, I switched hands. Success, and without closing my eyes. A burning sensation spread throughout my hoof, I guess like all muscles I would have to practice it.

I grabbed the plate and hopped over to the kitchen. A large island filled the center of the rather large kitchen. To one side a collection of ladder racks, sat pushed against the wall each filled with sheet pans. Two fridges were on the far side, away from the ladder racks, one black and one white. A large two chamber sink each with its own faucet. In the island there were two ovens. Over the island was a large spice rack, it must have had a thousand different bottles on it.

I deposited the plate next to the sink. I don't want to break more dishes. I wish I had a stool to stand on so I could wash it.

Returning to the dining room, Bon Bon sat there sipping her drink stared dreamily at Lyra.

Patted on her leg, I whispered to Bon Bon, "Sorry, I can't reach to wash the plate."

"Bon Bon doesn't like it when others mess with her kitchen, so I bet that's fine," Lyra giggled.

"Really! That's because you leave huge messes behind. I wouldn't have so many issues with you in the kitchen if you would clean up more," Bon Bon said. She turned and addressed me. "Don't worry about it we will look into getting a step ladder so you can help out if you want. I would certainly appreciate it."

A step-ladder. She was right, I needed a step-ladder. So small.

"Can we talk for a bit, please?" I asked.

"Well of course, dear," said Bon Bon. "Why don't we go sit on the couch?"

I scooted onto the couch, my muscles started to complain. Curling up in the center of the couch next to Bon Bon.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked. I knew there was lots wrong with me. I hadn't done much today and my arms already felt like lead. I think I had cried more in the last two days than in the last few years.

"Lyra. Dear, I know that you aren't finished with your sandwich yet but why don't you come over here and talk with us too, Okay?" Bon Bon told her. "Oh and don't bring your sandwich with I know you were thinking it."

She shook her head as a the clink of plate on table told us she was right. Bon Bon started, "Now thats a hard question. I don't fully know what you mean by that. I mean physically yes you are anorexic or at least close to it. Twilight's spell may have gave you that body, but she couldn't replicate the years of practice you would have right now with that body had you been born that way. I mean it looks to me like you haven't eaten in weeks or months. I bet she just aged the body she made for you till it was big enough to function or maybe till she ran out of juice. I'm not a unicorn so I don't really know the ins and outs of spell casting but I do know that what she did there was something very special."

"Don't sell yourself short Bon Bon, You know more than any non unicorn I have met and probably more than quite a few unicorns. With that said, I am well versed in magic, and I don't know for sure what she did. Though I think you might be right, Bon Bon. If she had just manifested your body I don't see why you wouldn't have had perfectly healthy body," Lyra said. "But we all know that your body isn't the only thing hurt right now. We saw you jump. I can't say I understand why, and honestly I don't think I will ever fully understand why. But that's not what's important, really all that matters right now is that I care a lot about you. And you're safe now."

"We both care a lot about you," Bon Bon said.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you care? I don't get it. Why would you care about me? I am a human, or well I was. Is it just 'cause I'm a pony now like you?"

"Because we do," Bon Bon said. "You may not have asked for us to care, but trust me. We truly do. I know that Lyra cares very much for you. She risked her life to try to save yours."

"I have an obsession," Lyra said. "I am obsessed with Bipedals –"

"Humans," I interrupted.

"– fine humans. I was trying to find proof of your existence. Well not yours specifically, but of humans in general. I figured that maybe you were on a different wavelength from us, you know a different frequency. So I found a way to open a one way portal to your world. It let me see into your world but not you ours. And for a while a good couple weeks I watched you."

She paused for a second to catch her breath. She had been watching. How much of me did she see? She saw all the horrible things I did. How dare her watch? Guilt and Anger fought among themselves in me.

"I am sorry for spying. After I opened the portal I couldn't figure out how to close it. Still don't, it closed by itself when your body died on the other side. I watched as you suffered so much. I mean we couldn't hear what was going on but some of your practices mimic ours quit closely. Funerals in particular. I am so sorry for your loss," Lyra said, tears could be seen forming in her eyes. "I wish I could have said something to you. Sent you a message so you wouldn't have felt so alone."

"When you jumped, I was downstairs watching. Twilight had came over we were working on a way to send you a message a way to tell you that we cared. And when you jumped, I don't know I guess I felt guilty, that I had failed you by not being able to help you. I instinctively tried to save you and this is what we have now"

"Now I know that things are gonna be a bit weird for you for a while, but we would love it if you would stay with us," Bon Bon said.

"I want to stay here with you," I said. "You two have cared more for me than anyone back home did. I am so sorry I hurt you Lyra." – tears streamed down my cheeks – "I just couldn't bear to be alone anymore. Melody, she was all I had going for me back there. I thought she was the one, that we were meant to be, but..."

Oh god, I miss you Melody. Pain pierced my heart once more, as the hole that had been torn out of it throbbed. I just sat there and sobbed, images of her perfect face flashing through my mind.

Bon Bon's hoof ran back and forth across my back. Her touch pushed away the pain a bit. A few minutes later I regained my composure.

Drying my tears with my hoof, I asked, "I have been crying a lot. I didn't used to cry this much. Is that normal?"

"Well to be honest I think so you've been through some pretty traumatic stuff recently. As for why more now than before, maybe because your younger now, maybe it's just a species thing though I don't really cry all that often either so, I would say its your age," Lyra said.

"My age? How old is this body?" I asked. "Well how old do I look?"

"Like a small child," Bon Bon answered.

"How old were you?" asked Lyra.

"19," I replied.

"And do your years have a 360 days, 12 months?"

"Close, 12 months, 365 days."

"At what age are humans considered adults?"

"18."

"Hmm, I would say that if that body was human it would be 7 or so years old then," Lyra said. "You're just about big enough to be going to school, maybe your second year of school here."

"Why would my bodies age matter on how much I have been crying? Even though my body is different, my mind is the same," I asked.

"Well because it isn't. See at least based on what we know on this side. The mind is really just a bridge between the spirit and the body. So while I pulled your spirit over, I didn't pull your mind. Your body is very different now, and by extension your mind is going to be as well. So really that's the best explanation that I have for you on that one. I wouldn't worry so much about it, you're still the same pony on the inside, and that's what matters right now," Lyra said.

I asked, "Is there gender specific information I should know by this age? I was male."

"Not yet," Lyra laughed. "I had forgotten about that. –" She giggled. "– You won't have to worry about that for years still."

I blushed a little. Maybe things would be alright. At least they care. My head leaned against Bon Bon's torso, her breathing soothing to listen to.

Lyra removed herself from the couch. She stated, "Well I am gonna go finish my sandwich before it gets soggy."

"Mm'kay," Bon Bon said. We sat there for a while just the two of us. Not talking and doing my best to not think. It was nice to just sit and enjoy for a second. Sleep took me again.

Knock. Tock. Tick. Tock. The pendulum swung back and forth in perfect rhythm. Knock. Tock. Tick. Tock. The sound of the clock was all that filled the silence of the living room. The shadows of others left the room leaving just me alone in the room. Knock. Tock. Tick. Tock. Their departure revealed a coffin laying on a table on the far end of the sparse room. Getting up I walked over to the coffin. Knock. Tock. Tick. Tock. All but me and the coffin faded. The lid started to rattle. Knock. Reverberating with the knock the lid shook more and more till it burst open revealing a desicrated Melody, her hair had mostly fallen out and the skin was tight and gaunt on her face.

"Why didn't you Join me, Alex?" Melody rasped at me. Her hand reached out at me and grabbed me by the arm. "Why did you fail me Alex? We were supposed to be together for ever? Why Alex? Why?"

I tried to run but her icy grip held me fast. Her other arm reached up and started to choke me.

"Please, no" I sputtered out. " I didn't mean to leave you. I am sorry,"

She paid little heed to my tears as her hand tightened around my neck. She said, "No. It's too late for you apologies now. Now I will just take you."

"I'm coming," Lyra yelled, waking me from my nightmare.

I was still on the couch though Bon Bon was no longer. A large thudding noise foretold Lyra's entrance into the main hallway. I could hear faint mumbling from outside. Opening the door, Lyra said, "Hello Vinyl, and hi Octavia. What brings you over?"

"Well, we tried to visit you in the hospital but Somepony was busy," stated an obviously annoyed mare whose voice was tinged with a more sophisticated air to it.

"Hey now, I tried but sometimes the music just needs to get out," another mare stated playfully. "On the upside I might have finished my next album."

"Well that's good," Lyra said. "I would invite you in but I have ask Bon Bon to make sure it would be fine, I don't want Alex to get sick. One sec I will ask."

Lyra appeared from around the corner and walked back towards the bottom of the stairs. Stopping there, She shouted, "Bon Bon, Can Octy and Vinyl come in?"

More thudding, and then I could see Bon Bon and Lyra come towards the living room. Pointing at me, Bon Bon said, "She is-" noticing me being awake "-well was trying to sleep so no more yelling okay? Why don't you two come in now?"

"Thanks," the carefree one said as she walked into view. Her mane was a strong dark blue with a few lighter streaks in it, and her fur was pure white as was her horn. She took off her large brimmed sunglasses and beamed at Bon Bon, then glanced my way. Her eyes were a striking red and there was an unmistakable wildness to them. "Hello."

"Hi," I whispered back. I stared at her for a second more her smile unnerved me for some reason. She was hiding a torrent of energy behind her eyes. She was gonna get me. I looked away to hide from her gaze and stared at the floor. The floor never was out to get you not really.

"A bit shy, huh?" said the white unicorn.

"Vinyl!" stated the other mare. "Please try to have some manners, won't you! I will not have you teaching her such uncouth behavior. Besides would it kill you to try to restrain yourself for once?"

"Geeze, Tavi I wasn't being that bad," stated Vinyl, the white unicorn. "Was I?"

"Nah, well at least I don't think so," Lyra replied as she smirked at the two guests.

Bon Bon walked over to me and nuzzled my head with hers. Her touch calmed me. She asked, "Why don't you come over and say hi?"

"Okay," I said quietly. I slipped from the couch to the floor, tumbling as I went. I landed on my back with an humph. The ceiling was quite clean, Bon Bon must clean it frequently. Returning to the situation at hand, I returned right side up. Blushing I stumbled my way over to the rest of the group, who were busy restraining laughter, even Octavia though she did the best at stifling her mirth. Once again the floor proved to be nonjudgmental as a stared at it.

"Don't worry about it much," said Vinyl. "I was quite the klutz at your age as well."

"Vinyl!" Octavia stated exacerbated.

"It's fine," I muttered. "I know she isn't trying to agitate me."

"Well you have an excellent vocabulary for somepony your age." Octavia complimented me. She turned to Lyra. "Excuse my bluntness, but who is she related to, and if you don't mind how?"

"No one," I stated dejectedly.

"Now that isn't quite true, Alex," Lyra said, sadness tinging her voice. She turned to Octavia. "Alex is technically mine and Twilight's child. Well at least mostly."

"Wait, when did you and Twilight have a fling?" Asked Vinyl. She eyed her friend with a look halfway between skepticism and approval. "I mean I know that magic can let two mares do that, but I don't remember you ever with foal."

Bon Bon stepped in and stated, "I think the part you are missing really is the 'technically' part of her previous part. Lyra and Twilight made Alex with magic three days ago."

"Twilight really did all the work I just provided a seed is all. Well and the soul I guess. Remember the person we had been watching through my vision portal. Well this is him or well her now." Lyra stated. Her face was had a mask of guilt over it.

"Wait what happened?" Vinyl stammered. "I thought that was just a looking glass into their world. You said you couldn't figure out how to interact with the other side."

"I jumped," I whispered.

"What was that, Alex?" Octavia asked. "I couldn't hear you."

Anger rushed to my head strangling reason with its ascended. I yelled, at myself more than anyone else, "I killed myself. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I was too weak. I hurt Twilight and Lyra. This is my fault. My fault-" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I gasped for air. My voiced lowered. "-My fault. All my fault."

I collapsed onto the floor the room spinning. My chest heaved but little air came to me, something had sucked it out of the room. Shadows stood above me with eyes glowing menacingly down on me. The shadows came closer and closer till all the world was consumed by them. Something warm touched my shoulder. Pushing away futilely the warmth gently held me. The shadows retreated though they left their eyes behind glowing at me. I cowered away from them towards the warmth and its protection. It spread across my back and wrapped around my front in strips. It became my refuge and the shadows retreated more till the world was relinquished.

Where the shadows once stood was Lyra and Octavia and Vinyl. Their faces wrought with worry. Tears ran down Lyra's face.

Bon Bon's voice softly cooed, "Shhhh, now its fine. Everything will be alright. No need to worry. I am here for you."

I buried my head into her arms, that hugged me close to her. My worry kept at bay by her kindness.

"I am truly sorry, Alex," Octavia said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head in acknowledgement though I didn't remove it from the comfort of Bon Bon's embrace.

"No Octavia, it's my fault," Lyra stated. "I should have explained to you outside. Told you what had happened. I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"No don't get all worked up about ," Vinyl said calmly. "I can tell that your feeling guilty for it. But I know you, and I know you tried your best. You always do. So you need to not let your own guilt hurt the situation. What happened happened, and we can't change that. Just move on, you know. Work on the future."

"Thanks," mumbled Lyra.

"You surprise me once again," said Octavia. She rubbed up against Vinyl. "You are always so insightful, even if you lack tact."

"Geeze, Tavi," Vinyl stammered. She turned her head away to conceal her blushing face.

"Is there anything that we can help with?" Octavia asked. "I know that this must be a trying time for all of you and Vinyl and I would love to help you make it less so."

"Is there any chance one of you three could go get food? I don't think it would be a good idea for me to leave her for now," Bon Bon said. "It seems to calm her when I am touching her. Can't say I blame her I always want a hug when I am feeling down. Though on second thought maybe it could be you Octavia, I can trust you to go and get proper food for us. That and to not make too much of a mess."

"Would be my pleasure," Octavia chirped. "Why don't you two come with me?"

"Sounds fine to me, its been a while since I got some take out," Vinyl said. "Ooo maybe we can get some Neighponesse."

"Yeah that sounds good," Lyra said, her voice growing more distant as she headed towards the door with the other two.

"Do you need anything else, Bon Bon?" asked Octavia from the door.

"No but make sure you get some non spicy variety. I don't know how well Alex's stomach can handle heat right now," Bon Bon replied.

"I will," Octavia replied. "See you in a bit."

The door clicked close and soon their footsteps faded as well. Lifting my head I looked at the door confirming that it was closed. Safe, no one can get us now. Exhaustion crept into my limbs as I sat there in Bon Bon's arms.

"Do you want to go back to the couch, we can sit there together for a while?" asked Bon Bon. Her voice was serene, and felt like a ray of sunshine in a stormy ocean. I looked up to her and her eyes with streaks of red in them told stories of her tears.

"Yes," I mumbled at her. "That would be nice."

Bon Bon stood up and then helped me find my footing as well. She led me to the couch and helped me scramble onto it. Then she positioned herself between me and the couch arm. The couch was much deeper I noticed than a human couch and its back rest was quite shorter as well. Bon Bon pulled me closer to her and laid her arm across me as she did so.

"Why don't you get some rest while we wait for them to return?" Bon Bon asked.

"Mm'kay," I replied quietly. Closing my eyes sleep over took me much faster than I had anticipated.

The door being swung open jarred me from my sleep. Looking up shadows had taken residence in the room and an orange glow sat over all of the room. Bon Bon's warmth and the sun played nicely with each other.

At the entry to the hallway, Lyra had entered carrying a bag in her mouth with a set of small saddle bags on her back, its adjustable strap compensating for Lyra's larger frame. Octavia joined her with a several more bags in her mouth. A few thin boxes encased in a brilliant red aura floating in behind them, followed shortly by Vinyl who also had two bags in her mouth.

Depositing her bag on the floor, Lyra said, "We're back!"

"What took so long?" Bon Bon asked. "Also what else did you get? I thought you were just out to grab food."

"Well we were going to, but when we made it to the restaurant they had closed for the night. Apparently Pinkie Pie had bought all of their stock for some reason. That pony is really weird sometimes. Well anyway, you know how the pizza place is right next door we decided to grab that instead," Lyra explained.

"Yeah who doesn't like pizza?" Vinyl asked. Her bags had been deposited next to Lyra's one. She set the pizza on the table in the dining room. "Want me to grab the plates, Bonie?"

"Would you, please?" Bon Bon replied. "Pizza does sound good. What about all the bags?"

Bon Bon slipped off the couch, having taken great care to not disturb me too much. She meandered over to the entry way. I stretched for a second before following her. Shaking the sleep from my limbs as I went. With a bit of effort I manage to walk over to the group without stumbling.

Octavia set her group of bags down next to the rest, and replied, "Pepper said that the pizza would take about an half an hour to make. So I suggested we go shopping to find some supplies to make Alex feel a bit more at home. Lyra had explained that she had just moved in today. Vinyl figured that she may want some more colorful and fuzzy blankets and such. Shopping took a bit longer than we intended after we ran into Rarity."

"Rarity, why would running into her have made things longer? She hardly seems the kind of pony to complicate things, though I guess she is fun to talk with from time to time," Bon Bon inquired.

"Well apparently, Princess Celestia had giving Twilight a bit of a stipend to help with Alex. Twilight had forgotten to give us any of it when we visited her this morning. Rarity had volunteered to deliver it for her sense she is supposed to be on bed rest at the moment," Lyra responded cheerfully. "Quite nice of the princess to do this for us. Takes a bit of the stress off."

Vinyl returned from the kitchen levitating a stack of five plates and cups. She set them on the table next to the boxes of pizza.

"Well yes but I don't think we really needed it," Bon Bon replied. "My candy sales make more than enough to cover the expenses of an additional pony. Though I guess it is nice to have the security of it."

I poked my head into one of the bags. A large fuzzy blanket took up most of the room in the bag. It seemed to be a dark blue with some sort of white pointy object imaged on it. I looked up at Lyra and asked, "Can I take this one out of the bag?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Though why don't I help you with that," Lyra replied. Her golden aura surrounded the blanket and levitated it out unfolding as it went. The image turned out to be a crescent moon on a splotch of black surrounded by a field of indigo. It was quit pretty.

"Why Luna's cutie mark?" Bon Bon inquired of Lyra.

"Vinyl suggested it, said it might ward off bad dreams," Lyra responded. She turned to the box of pizza behind her. "So, Alex, cheese pizza or spinach artichoke?"

"Spinach artichoke if you don't mind," I asked. I walked up next to her though the table was too high for me to see the pizza it smelled delicious. Pressure in my abdomen however told me that bathroom was a higher priority.

"Thats fine, we weren't certain what you would like so we got a basic one just in case," Lyra explained.

Quickly I walked over to Bon Bon. Nudging Bon Bon's leg, I acquired her attention. She looked down at me, and I quietly whispered, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Giggling, Bon Bon gently smiled at me. She turned and walked down the hallway calling after me as she went. When we got out of sight of the others she leaned down to me and asked, "Do you need help? I know that might be a bit embarrassing but I don't mind helping you."

Blushing, I looked at the floor for a second. As much as it did embarrass me, I figured it paled in comparison to having to watch the group of them laugh at my incompetence. I replied, "Yes I would at least at first."

Bon Bon lead me into the bathroom and explained the usage and proper hygiene of the bathroom to me and we returned to the group in a few minutes.

The others had sat down and were already eating. Vinyl and Octavia sat close to each other while Lyra had left space on either side of her. To her left a plate with a piece of pizza sat. Mid bite she motioned for me to sit there. With a little struggle I managed to climb up onto the chair and devoured the slice in front of me. The conversation had moved on to something but I wasn't paying attention eating took a bit too much effort. The slice had been large and my belly seemed full. I washed it down with a large drink of iced tea that someone had provided for me.

"So are we gonna get a chance to sit down and play the game this week?" Octavia asked. "I get it if you didn't have time.

Glancing at Bon Bon with a slightly puzzled look, Lyra responded, "Probably. Being on limited magic usage right now, I don't think I am gonna be working on any of my projects this week so yeah I am probably free. As long as Bonie is fine with it I would love to?"

"Its fine by me, dear," Bon Bon replied nonchalantly. She glanced my way, smiling. "Did you get enough food, Alex?"

"Plenty," I replied quietly, as a shook my head in acknowledgement as well.

"So the Temple of Darkness is nearly upon you so it would be best if you have an extra character prepared in case the worst had," Lyra informed Octavia. "I feel you guys can handle it but hey who knows."

"You said that about the last big dungeon and that one had not been all that bad," Vinyl commented.

There conversation was interesting but I found my head had grown heavy. Melody would have loved hanging with these guys. I bet she would have loved the whole pony thing. Tears flowed slowly down my cheek. Jerking up, I tried to shake the fatigue from my head, not to much effect.

"Silly filly, why don't I get you to bed," Bon Bon said having noticed my struggles.

I slowly nodded my head in agreement. A nice warm bed sounded wonderful right now. Bon Bon had picked me up and was headed out of the room when she turned and asked, "Lyra why don't you come and help tuck Alex in? Bring that blanket you got today."

"Goodnight," I mumbled at Octavia and Vinyl.

Lyra followed us up the stairs a smile on her face, as I stared at her with my eyes half closed. After a short distance Bon Bon put me down on a very large bed and pulled the covers over me. As lyra spread the new blanket over me, Bon Bon said, "Lyra's and my bedroom is just down the hall on the left, and the upstairs bathroom is the last door on the right, okay?"

I nodded yes.

Lyra nuzzled her head against mine, and said "Goodnight. May Luna guide your dreams to gentle fields."

"Goodnight," Bon Bon said. They both turned and left, lingering for a second before turning off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Panting I ran from a large beast again. Soon it would catch and devour me. There wasn't anything I could do but run. I was running out of wind. I could feel its breath on my back.

A brilliant flash of light turned my attention back towards the monster. The beast had been slew and stand in front of it was a large indigo alicorn. On her flank was the image on my blanket. Her starry mane flowed with the breeze never quite staying the same. She spoke with a gentle voice that calmed my heart, "No more shall these monsters plague your dreams to night little one. Sleep gently now."

My dream faded to more pleasant things. A picnic with Bon Bon and Lyra. It was a strange yet pleasant experience.

The morning light filtered through the windows. Lazily I removed myself from under the covers. The bed had become thoroughly dismayed. For a few futile minutes, I attempted to make the bed. Giving up, I tumbled to the floor and managed to land right side up this time. I definitely needed some step ladders or something of the such. I visited the bathroom before heading to the top of the stairs.

On further inspection the stairs were not something I wanted to attempt yet. So I turned back towards my room. I had two options: wake Bon Bon or Lyra for help down the stairs or wait for them to come find me. It was an easy choice and so I waited in my room. The weather outside seemed perfect for such an early spring day. Every so often a pegasus flew past the window. Their wings surely couldn't let them fly with such ease. They were much to small for how little they were flapping.

After a short while I heard someone's ascent up the stairs. Seeking refuge from the boredom of my room, I rushed out to the stairs. Greeting Lyra with a smile, I said, "Good morning."

"Good morning to yourself," Lyra chirped back. "I was just coming to see if you had awoken yet. Want to come downstairs and get some breakfast?"

I nodded. I edged up to the stairs and started to step off. The stairs seem to warp and twist for a second. For a moment cars drove under me and the wind seemed to push on my out into the drop. There was a part of me that knew it wasn't real but it felt like it was. I started to wobble as I stood on the edge.

"Woah there," Lyra said. Her voice cleared my vision and the stairs returned no longer slithering to and fro. "Do you want me to help you down the stairs?"

"Yes," I said while nodding my head.

"Alright."

Lyra's magic engulfed me and she levitated me down the set of stairs. With me now firmly on the first floor, Lyra headed back into the dining room. She asked, "You hungry? You slept in and its almost lunch time."

Her mention of food caused my stomach to rumble in consent. Following, I replied, "Very."

Lunch today was another half of humus sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, though the humus was garlic herb flavored today. The food here was definitely better that or my new mouth was just not used to the stuff.

"Where is Bon Bon?" I inquired between bites.

"She had to go tend her stall in the market," replied Lyra. "She should be back in a few hours. I got a book to read for you. I am sorry we don't have much other entertainment right now but in a few days we can go out shopping for some stuff you like."

"Reading is fun. What type of book is it?"

"A stunning tale of adventure and subterfuge. Its called Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone. First one in a series."

"Sounds interesting."

"Why don't I read it to you? Might be a bit hard till you get used to your hooves, or for that mater your magic."

I smiled at her. It must have been over a decade sense anyone had read me a book. After finishing lunch, Lyra deposited our plates in the kitchen and grabbed the book. The both of us sat on the couch as she started the book. The plot was fairly simple but engaging and soon enough Bon Bon returned home. None of the symbols that made up the book made sense, I was tempted to ask about it but didn't want to interrupt the story.

"Hello," Bon Bon said as she entered the door.

"Hello," I replied.

Lyra bookmarked the page and set the book down. She asked, "How was your day, Bonie?"

"Fairly slow, but I guess that's to be expected of Tuesdays. How have you two been?" She said as she joined us on the couch.

"Good," I replied. "Lyra is reading me a book. Daring Do and some stone thing."

"Well do continue," Bon Bon said, smiling.

Lyra continued the story. After a bit Bon Bon excused herself to make diner. Spaghetti with large chunks of tofu in place of meatballs. With a full belly it wasn't long before I grew groggy. Not noticing in my food induced stupor, I found my self once again snuggled up in my blankets in bed.

Sleep was difficult that night, and when the morning rays woke me my head was filled with a fog. Lyra checked in from time to time, but between the haze filling my head and the coughing fits that over took me occasionally the day passed as a blur. Lunch didn't settle well and diner ending up being a simple broth with a few crackers floating soggily in it. Lyra spoon fed me both. A Lasting sleep found me later that night.

The next morning found me still coughing though the haze had lifted. Lyra spent the day with me. We finished the Daring Do book between my naps which were frequent. Lunch was more of the soup. Bon Bon brought up diner of a bean and leaf salad.

Pleasant dreams brought forth a well rested awakening. The my lungs felt clear for the first time in days and while sleep still filled my limbs a restlessness had also found its way into my body. The morning sun glared through my bedroom window. It must have still been early. Slipping out of bed I found my way down the somewhat treacherous stairs. Bon Bon was in the kitchen her hooves fast at work preparing some sort of dish. The smell of chocolate filled the air.

"Good morning," I said from next to Bon Bon.

Smiling down on me, Bon Bon replied, "Good morning to you, too! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. I feel much better now," I said. "Can I have breakfast? I am ravenous."

"Of course, silly," Bon Bon replied. Pausing what she was doing she got me a pastry out of the oven and placed it on a plate. "I have to finish my prep for today, so do you want to just eat in here instead of at the table?"

"Please."

The cherry filled danish was almost perfect and I deposited my plate near the sink. It was nice just to be in a place that seemed to love me. I asked, "Is Lyra up yet?"

"Not that I know of, though she should be soon," Bon Bon said.

"I will be up in a second. Coffee first.," Lyra joked as she walked in. She stifled a yawn with her hoof. A danish was devoured with the cup of coffee while she sat next to me. "I figured we should go visit Twilight today. She came by two days ago while you were sick but you were sleeping at the time."

"She is out of the hospital then?" I inquired.

"Yes," Bon Bon stated. "I think that would be great. Maybe while your there you can borrow the next Darring Do book."

"Good idea," Lyra said. She looked me in the eye. "Though the most important reason is that we need to get you started on magic. If a unicorn doesn't use its magic, the build up can hurt her, or in rare cases become released violently."

"Has it been long enough for that to be a worry?" Bon Bon asked.

"I don't know," Lyra replied. "It doesn't happen all that often. Well under normal circumstances."

"Well the castle doesn't accept visitors till a bit later. Maybe you should get a bath, Alex?" Bon Bon asked. "Lyra could you help her with that?"

"No problem. I guess I could use one too," Lyra replied.

Her magic levitated me onto her back and upstairs we went. The bathroom had a large tub, that looked like both Bon Bon could fit in it. Lyra filled it with hot water and some bubble bath formula that caused suds to cover the steaming water in no time. She hopped in first and then levitated me in after her. Lyra's magic gently held me upright in the tub the water being to deep for me to stand on my own. The hot water felt good, and Lyra's magic held me as she scrubbed gently with the brush. After she was satisfied I was properly cleaned she propped me on the side of the tub where I could hold on and washed herself. Shortly there after, she levitated me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me rubbing as she went. Then she did the same to herself.

A short brushing later and we were headed out the door. Turning the corner from the house our destination became obvious, as the large crystalline tree castle came into view near the outskirts of town. How did I miss that? The town was bustling as it prepared for the day. Most of the ponies we passed stopped and smiled as we strode by. It all seemed too perfect.

"Hello," a red maned mare said as she came to walk next to Lyra. I buried my face in Lyra's mane.

"Hello, Rose," Lyra chirped back.

"So whose cute little filly have you stolen?" Rose asked. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"Mine," replied Lyra shortly.

Shocked Rose stood there looking dumbstruck as we walked on without her. Lyra increased her gait and soon enough we found ourselves outside the castle gate. A pair of white stallions guarded the entrance. Each wore golden armor and were in every way I could tell identical. One of their horns glowed and the gate was lifted by a silvery aura. Lacking any seems or cracks, the tree appeared to be natural, or at least it grew here, I concluded. Inside a corridor a four more guards stood part way down leading to a set of crescent stair ways. The walls of the room were covered in bookshelves though only a few were all the way filled. In between the two staircases, Twilight sate at a desk, pouring over a book.

Walking up to the desk, Lyra stated, "Hello Twilight."

"Hello," Twilight mumbled her attention still in the book. After a second she pulled herself from her book. "Oh Hello Lyra-" I peeked my head out from behind Lyra's "-and Alex. Glad to see your up and about."

"Hi," I whispered before hiding behind Lyra's head again.

"Alex has been a bit shy today," Lyra giggled. "So I was hopping you would have some time to help teach Alex to use her magic. I'm not the best teacher."

"Well I do have a book on it," Twilight replied. "Sadly, I have been summoned to Canterlot today so I don't know how much time I will have to help."

"Well, I am just worried about magical build up, so if you can help her just get started that should be enough I would think."

"Has she had any outbursts since she got to your house?"

"Not a one," Lyra replied. "Is that unusual?"

"I don't know if she was a natural born baby at five days of age yes. The age she appears, not really but at this age she should at least be able to wrap her aura around objects so most fillies would be practicing allot. There is a spell in this book" -she picked one up and handed it to Lyra- "that should be able to let you read how much magical energy she has but I have been too busy with a few other things to try it out yet. Well that and I am not supposed to be doing any major spell-casting yet."

"Well maybe I can pick it up. As long as it's not too complicated."

A small bipedal lizard came trouncing down the stairs and said, "Twilight we have to get going since we have to take the train."

"Thanks for the reminder Spike, but your not quite right," Twilight said. "I got a message from the Princess that Luna is gonna come and teleport us to Canterlot."

"Princess Luna is coming to get you personally?" Lyra asked a tinge of fear could be heard in her voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh its nothing to worry about but Celestia has decided that we can't have too many public visits or people might start to panic, and since Celestia has visited already once this week she figures a teleportation might help avoid such stuff. Though maybe if you could not tell anyone else might be a good idea," Twilight rambled.

"Yeah I guess I could see all the Canterlot elite getting the pants in a twist if that occurred to much," Lyra laughed. "Though I don't really see that happening here in Ponyville."

"Luna should be here soon, so maybe she knows that spell," Twilight said. "Oh Spike could you go retrieve my crown, I am supposed to bring it with when we go to Canterlot."

"Right away," Spike said as he hustled back up the stairs.

"Twilight, can we borrow Daring Do and the Griffon Goblet?" Lyra asked. "I read Alex the first one and she seems to like it."

"Oh sure," Twilight said. "It should be over-" She pointed to the second set of shelves "-there. Just make sure to bring it back when your done."

Lyra walked over to the shelf. Many of the books looked worn. The Daring Do books themselves were quite well used, the first one in particular. I only recognized the book due to its spines image. None of the words made sense again. Lyra grabbed the second and third ones.

"Maybe we should get the third one as well?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra, why can I speak your language but not read it?" I asked quietly. The floor was my ever constant friend once more.

"That is a great question, and I have no idea. You should ask Twilight," Lyra stated. "Why don't you go ask her while I pick out a few easy readers to help you with that?"

I slipped from her back and walked over to Twilight's desk. The eyes of the guard closest to me seemed to follow me. Circling over to the stairs, I avoided the guard as much as possible. Twilight had returned to her book and seemed thoroughly engaged in it. She would turn and explode me when I interrupted her reading or at least that was what was running through my head. Dreading such a fate I sat and waited till Twilight noticed me on her own.

Spike ran up carrying a large golden crown adorned with purple gems. The center gem resembled Twilight's cutie mark.

"Here you go Twilight," Spiked said.

Twilight responded, "Thanks Spike, your my-"

"-Number one assistant. I know," interrupted Spike. "Hey Twilight, I think the little one wants something."

"Her name is Alex, Spike," replied Twilight. Twilight pivoted to look at me. "Do you need something Alex?"

"Well, I, um..." I mumbled.

"I am sorry. You'll have to speak up I can't hear you," Twilight said.

"Gosh, Twilight. What did you do to scare Alex so much?" Spike asked.

"Nothing," replied Twilight. "Well at least I don't think so. So what do you need, Alex?"

Twilight knelt down to my level.

"Well, why can I speak your language but not read it?" I asked. I stared at my hooves to hide my blushing. "I used to be able to read in my..."

"The spell Princess Celestia cast on you can only impart the ability to speak," Twilight stated. Her gaze lifted and her eyes grew distant. "I bet I could tweak it to give you reading but that would require allot of experimentation. Even with that I don't know how easy it would be to do, I have not cast that spell before. But I do know it could easily be very dangerous. The spell took away your old language didn't it? Don't normally have very many people with whom to test such a spell on. If it works you wouldn't be able to tell and if it didn't you might accidentally take someponies speech away from them."

"Twilight, that might be a bit too much at once," Spike commented. "No wonder you scare her."

"No, it's fine," I said. Gently I pawed at the floor with one of my front hooves. "How far behind on schooling does that put me? In my world people around my age can read fairly simple stuff by now."

"A bit behind but not too much to be insurmountable. Besides you should pick it up quickly whence you get down the basics," Twilight said. Her gaze returned to my face. "I am sorry I can't help you settle into this world more. My job has gotten a bit more demanding as of recent."

"Lyra and Bon Bon are helping fine," I said. My temper flared for a second till I met her gaze. Sadness was all that I could discern from her eyes.

"I didn't mean that they weren't," Twilight said.

Lyra sauntered over to us, a pile of books floating behind her. Smiling she asked, "Did you get your answer Alex?"

"Yes," I said. Lyra's collection of books were interestingly varied. Hopefully they weren't all kiddie books. Still as long as it wasn't Fun with Dick and Jane it should be fine.

"So I hope you don't mind but I grabbed a few more so I can help Alex learn to read," Lyra stated. Her gaze had turned to Twilight.

"No of course not," Twilight beamed. Happiness had beat away any hints of sadness left in her eyes. "If you need more please come by again. I don't know how long I will be in Canterlot but if I am not here, Captain Shining Spear has instructions on how to run the library when I am absent."

"Well hopefully you won't be gone for too long. Besides I think I am cleaning you out for easy readers," Lyra said. A tear ran down her cheek only to be caught by her hoof's wiping. "I had a naming dream last night."

"Really," Twilight exclaimed. "I think I did too. It was much more vivid than my normal dreams. A collection of paint buckets spilling onto a field of white over and over."

"Similar to mine. Though not with paint, just splashes of color flicked onto a canvas over and over. Though it's weird that we both had the dream," Lyra said.

"What's a naming dream?" I asked.

"A naming dream is a dream all expecting mothers have shortly before their foal is born. It has something to do with what their child will be good at. Helps with coming up with a name for the foal," Twilight explained. "It is unusual for us both to have one, or for that mater that they have something to do with you, Alex."

"In that neither of us carried you, in us," Lyra added. She blushed at this and found a particular empty shelf to be fascinating for a bit.

"What does splashes of color have to do with my name?" I asked. I quickly alternated my gaze from Twilight to Lyra, and back.

"Well probably nothing to do with Alex," Twilight said. "But the dream wouldn't show us what you were named simply what you are going to be good at in an abstract way."

"My mom said she say a lyre slowly being plucked over and over again," Lyra explained. "Hence the name Lyra."

"I think you should think about taking an equestrian name," Twilight said. "It may help you fit in. Besides it would also help avoid questions that you can't answer."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Oh floor how are you today? Oh great don't mind me I just split the beans to Lyra's friends. No no, apparently not. Sorry for the mess I think I am going to be exploded now. As usual the floor neither talked back nor appeared to be judgmental.

"The Princess wants to keep your world a secret," Twilight said. She hesitated for a bit. When the words came to her they sounded forced. "She doesn't want your past to color your future anymore than it has. Everypony deserves a second chance, and you got the most unusual of second chances."

"I already told Lyra's friends," I said. The floor still held my gaze.

"And I have told my friends," Twilight said. I looked up at her, our eyes met. "You don't have to bear this alone, we just don't want ponies to ask too much about where you came from and instead just try to be your friend. So don't worry about telling Lyra's friends, I am pretty certain they understand that this is your tale to tell, and will not take that from you."

"So what would that name be from that dream be?" I asked.

"Well my first guess would be Color Splash," Lyra said. "Though maybe Lilac Splash, more in tune with your coat color."

"I am notoriously bad at naming stuff," Twilight said. "I was gonna name Spike Dragon till my brother convinced me otherwise. So don't ask me."

"You almost named me Dragon?" Spike said. He rolled his eyes. "And I thought Spike was a bit unoriginal."

"Sorry Spike," Twilight said.

He just shrugged his shoulders. My mind was drawing a blank. Lilac Splash didn't seem like such a bad name, well for a pony. "I guess Lilac Splash would work, though its gonna take a while to get used to."

"I can imagine," Lyra said as she smiled. "Lilac Splash. Lilac Splash. Hmm Lilac or Splash for short?"

"Lilac, I think," I said.

"Well Lilac, why don't we try to get some magic training in before Luna gets here?" asked Twilight.

Magic training did not go well. Try as hard as she might I just couldn't figure out the trick, what to feel for. Twilight to her credit didn't get frustrated, if anything the lack of progress seemed to spur her on more. She found book after book to quote from but none of them seemed to solve the problem of not knowing where my magic was. Thankfully before too long our session was interrupted.

The mare with the moon mark from my dreams can walking down the stairs. All the guards saluted as she entered.

"Twilight Sparkle," she bellowed from the stairs. "Are you prepared for our trip to Canterlot?"

"Yes, Princess Luna," Twilight said. "I hope coming to get me wasn't too much of a bother."

Luna walked the few remaining feet to join our group. She dwarfed the rest of us nearly twice as tall as Twilight, and more so than Lyra. Luna said, "No bother at all. I agree with my sister that we should limit our public appearances here, so as to not arouse suspicion."

Tilting her head to the side she stared at me with a strange intensity.

"I must commend you, Twilight," Princess Luna said solemnly. "That is the best aging spell I have ever seen preformed. Truly miraculous. Now little one, I welcome you officially to Equestria. May your stay here be more pleasant than your previous endeavors."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Sorry to cut our visit short," Luna said. She nodded at both Lyra and me. "But my sister waits for our return. Are you ready, Twilight?"

"Yes, Princess," stated Twilight. She levitated Spike onto her back and place the crown upon her mantle. With a brilliant flash the three of them disappeared.

"Well why don't we get going?" Lyra asked. She levitated me onto her back and we headed back out into the town.

"Do you feel like anything in particular for lunch?" Lyra asked. Our time inside the Library had lasted longer than I thought.

"Hmm, not really what would you want?" I asked back. Food definitely sounded good just uncertain as to what.

"How about a burger? There is a place near by that makes the best black bean and mushroom burgers. Comes with a side of fried potatoes."

"Sounds fine to me."

Our course took a small change as we stopped at a food stand a block or so off our course. There were quite a few other vendors on avenue. The Street it was on was bustling as ponies went about getting lunch or serving it. By far it was the most amount of ponies I had seen in one spot. They had such a variety of colors though most seemed a bit more pastel in coloration. A particularly bright pink one seemed to explode when she saw us. The line for the burger stand thankfully was fairly small.

Seemingly landing from a great height the pink pony came bouncing over to us.

"Hello," the pink one said. "Are you new to town? I bet so, and I would know 'cause I know everypony, well except you, though I guess I know you now? Do you like parties? I like parties."

The pink one was still rambling while I buried my face into Lyra's mane. Lyra turned to the pink one, and said, "Hi Pinkie. Slow down a bit your scaring Lilac."

"Oh right sorry," Pinkie said. "So when can I throw your welcome to Ponyville party? I bet the whole town will show up."

My face could not go further into Lyra's mane. The idea of a whole town showing up somewhere because of me made my body shudder. Please let the pink nightmare go away.

"Pinkie how about we talk about this later, Lilac is still feeling a bit under the weather right now," Lyra said. She walked forward a bit.

"Okie-dookie-lowkie," Pinkie said as she walked away.

"Two mushroom burgers with extra cheese please," Lyra told the stand owner.

The rest of our walk home was uneventful thankfully. After eating, Lyra and I worked on learning to read. It took a bit, but soon enough I could read pretty much anything Lyra showed me, even if I was a bit slow at it. All attempts at writing though proved difficult and quite illegible. My manual dexterity would need some work.

"I'm home," Bon Bon announced.

"Hello," I said. I pranced over to her in the entryway. "I learned to read today. Oh and I got a new name, Lilac Splash. Twilight said that I should have an equestrian name and apparently her and Lyra had a dream about it."

"Well that's a cute name. Are you certain you want a new one?" Bon Bon asked.

"Not really but Twilight said we should keep where I came from a secret so I guess I kinda need one then," I replied. "It doesn't bother me all that much, though its gonna take a bit getting used to."

"I would imagine," Bon Bon said.

Lyra had joined us in the entryway. She kissed Bon Bon on the check. Lyra said, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Bon Bon said. Bon Bon returned Lyra's affection with a kiss of her own. "So you had a naming dream? I think I am jealous."

"Well maybe we can get you one," Lyra said. Her face had the most suggestive look to it.

"Remember, we are being watched," Bon Bon said. Lyra blushed to which Bon Bon giggled. "Besides that is already taken care of."

"Really! So, uh, whats for diner?" stammered Lyra.

"I was thinking something healthy so probably a salad of some sort," Bon Bon said.


End file.
